Two-way wireless communication systems are known in the art. In many such systems, communication units are grouped in talkgroups, such that communications amongst members of a talkgroup are shared.
From time to time, a need exists to reorganize members of a system into a new talkgroup, frequently on a temporary basis. For example, when an emergency occurs, it is frequently desirable to regroup members of various public safety talkgroups into a new talkgroup that facilitates communications amongst those various public safety agencies.
In the past, to meet this need, some systems preprogram the communication units with the talkgroup information, and allow the communication unit operator to select the preprogrammed operating mode by physical manipulation of a selector switch. This is suitable in many instances, but is subject to the frailties of human error.
Another prior art approach allows the system infrastructure to transmit a reprogramming command to the communication units, to cause the communication units to utilize new talkgroup identifiers. To date, such regrouping commands, being transmitted throughout the effective coverage area of the system are responded to by all communication units belonging to the targeted talkgroups, hence causing all communication units within the system to become similarly regrouped. In some instances, this is appropriate. Other times, this leads to unnecessary regrouping and potential mishaps. On the one hand, some units that should be programmed, may miss the regrouping command, leading to potentially life and property threatening situations. On the other hand, communication units that are not necessary to the situation at hand, may be included in the regrouping command, again leading to potentially confusing situations.
Accordingly, a need exists for a way to accommodate the need to occasionally regroup communication units while at least substantially avoiding the concerns noted above.